Harry Potter e o Enigma do Principe Fanfic
by Hyuugapastor
Summary: Nossa história se passa no sexto ano de Harry em Hogwarts, quando Snape torna-se professor de DCAT e dá uma detenção a Harry. A história começa a se desenrolar no começo dessa detenção, onde Snape age estranhamente e inicia um duelo com Harry.
1. O DUELO

CAPÍTULO UM

O DUELO

JÁ PASSAVA DAS 9 QUANDO HARRY CHEGOU A SALA DE SNAPE. O professor, cujo rosto fino estava acentuado pelo reflexo da pouca claridade em seus cabelos oleosos, olhou pra ele com uma expressão de desprezo típica do mesmo.

-Está atrasado, Potter. –disse Snape displicentemente- Por este motivo, o senhor voltará amanhã neste mesmo horário para cumprir outra detenção.

Ao dizer isso, era visível a expressão de felicidade em Snape ao torturar o garoto. "E também, menos 10 pontos para Grifinória." Completou Snape.

Harry agora olhava para o professor fixamente, sua raiva e ódio pelo diretor da Sonserina apenas aumentavam ao passo que Snape injustamente o torturava.

-Desculpe senhor. – disse Harry, sem certeza se devia dizer mais algo ou lançar uma azaração no professor, logicamente não poderia fazer isso, mas nunca desejara tanto poder fazê-lo – Tive de sair do treino de quadribol e por isso me atrasei.

-Seus treinos de quadribol não me interessam Potter, até mesmo "o Eleito" tem de cumprir ordens nas minhas aulas. – O sorriso desdenhoso de Snape deixava Harry com cada vez mais raiva, de modo que suas feições já estavam indicando claramente a insatisfação com aquela situação – E não adianta ficar com raivinha, - atalhou Snape tentando conter um riso- preparei algo especial para hoje, que até um idiota tolo como seu amigo Weasley gostaria.

Harry já estava apertando firmemente a varinha dentro de suas vestes, as provocações do professor estavam se tornando cada vez mais insuportáveis, mas antes de poder fazer alguma coisa, ele ouvira em sua cabeça a voz de Hermione dizendo "não Harry, você será expulso" e se controlou, largando-se teatralmente na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha.

Antes que pudesse notar, Snape sacara a própria varinha e com um aceno, afastou a cadeira do garoto e esta fez com que ele se levantasse.

-Não lhe mandei sentar, Potter.

Os lábios de Snape crispavam-se firmemente, passando a Harry uma impressão, provavelmente certa, que Snape estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo.

-Desculpe professor...

Afirmou Harry displicentemente.

Snape começou a andar pela a sala, que estava visivelmente desorganizada. As mesas, cadeiras e afins estavam alinhados nos cantos, os livros encolhidos em suas prateleiras e a escrivaninha com a cadeira na qual Harry acabara de se largar parecia ser a única coisa que estava realmente no lugar.

Snape ainda empunhava sua varinha, e com um aceno fez com que a cadeira e sua escrivaninha se alinhassem também, mas dessa vez em frente a porta. Harry não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo, pois o professor que ele tanto odiava estava tornando a sala em uma espécie de arena, que Harry se aterrorizou ao pensar que fosse para um duelo. Essa idéia começou a passar pela cabeça dele principalmente após se lembrar do comentário que Snape fez sobre ter preparado algo especial. Sim, sem duvidas era um duelo, ainda mais agora que o antigo mestre das poções alcançara seu tão sonhado posto como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Harry achava isso loucura, seria pra ele um prazer azarar Snape, mas achava impossível que com suas habilidades conseguisse fazê-lo em um duelo frente a frente. E a maneira como Snape continuava a andar com a varinha empunhada indicava a ele que estava certo, só poderia ser um duelo.

Snape virou-se para a porta, e fez um pequeno gesto com a varinha.

-O que o senhor está fazendo, professor? – perguntou Harry sem jeito, visto que não tinha a menor intimidade com o professor e os dois visivelmente se odiavam – Com a porta?- atalhou o garoto.

-Lancei um feitiço de imperturbabilidade, não queremos que ninguém atrapalhe nossa querida detenção, certo?

– Snape parecia decididamente estar se divertindo com a idéia, torturar Harry mentalmente era um dos passatempos preferidos do professor, que também amava, enquanto ainda mestre de poções, apontar para o caldeirão de Harry e murmurar um _evanesco_, acabando que o garoto ficava muitas das vezes com zero no trabalho.

-Agora... –continuou Snape com um tom pomposo, diferente do que era habituado a usar – vamos prosseguir de um modo bem interessante. Como deve ter percebido, separei um espaço relativamente grande para que possamos nos divertir. – ao falar isso, Snape soltou um sorrisinho que revoltava Harry ainda mais – Pegue sua varinha Potter, pois praticaremos um pouco dos feitiços não verbais, mas, em um duelo real.

Snape abriu um largo sorriso, que indicava claramente que ele estava louco para enfeitiçar Potter de alguma maneira humilhante para o garoto ou algo assim, visto que não poderia machucá-lo muito. Harry, que estava bastante aterrorizado com a idéia de enfrentar um professor, não fez movimento algum, e de repente, um jato de luz verde passou por ele, absurdamente perto, explodindo uma cadeira mais ao fundo.

O terror tomou conta de Harry, e suas feições se mudaram para algo que lembrava bastante seu padrinho morto, Sirius Black. Ele não ouvira nada, mas pelo jeito aquilo se parecia muito com uma maldição da morte. Harry nunca a vira ser lançada de forma não-verbal, mas acreditava que Snape seria capaz de algo assim. Em um instinto louco, Harry puxou a varinha e apontou para Snape, lançando um pequeno jato de luz, que o professor bloqueou com um aceno mínimo.

Snape ria dele desdenhosamente, como se o garoto não fosse capaz de sequer representar uma ameaça a ele. Certamente sua idéia de duelo na detenção havia sido um sucesso, pois além de torturar Harry mentalmente, tinha liberdade de usar magia contra o garoto e rir de suas habilidades inferiores de combate.

-Parece que "o Eleito" não é tão bom assim não é mesmo, Potter? Tão orgulhoso, se achando tão superior, e sequer consegue lançar um feitiço direito. Assim como seu pai, não passa de um idiota que gosta de falar e se exibir.

Harry ficara revoltado, falar de seu pai mostrara a ele seu real ódio pelo professor, e sem pensar duas vezes, ele apontara a varinha e dissera _estupefaça_!. O jato vermelho voou em direção a Snape, que com uma incrível velocidade ergueu a varinha e enunciou um_ protego._

O feitiço de Harry ricocheteou, e acertou contra o teto da sala, no qual casou um pouco de dano. A surpresa de Snape o fez olhar para Harry com profundo desprezo.

-Assim como seu pai, parece que seu desprezo pelas regras é constante, não é Potter? Menos 20 pontos para Grifinória por isso. Se quiser tanto assim me atacar, sinta-se livre pra isso, sem restrições, exceto é claro, as maldições imperdoáveis. Mas acredito que um bruxo do seu nível sequer conseguiria executá-las. – Snape ria desdenhosamente a cada alfinetada que desferia. Aparentemente o professor estava se divertindo como nunca na vida.

Harry estava agora revoltado, não imaginaria que fosse perder a cabeça assim, mas ao mesmo tempo, fora pra ele um grande prazer atacar Snape. Agora que viu que não tinha escolha, Harry deu as costas a Snape, em um movimento considerado muito idiota pelo professor, e encaminhava-se para um pouco mais longe. Sem pensar duas vezes, Snape atacou um feitiço, mas foi surpreendido pela agilidade do rapaz em puxar uma mesa para defendê-lo.

-Muito bem, Potter, mas não será capaz de me derrotar se escondendo como um inseto.

-Não pretendo me esconder, -respondeu Harry resoluto- e erguendo a varinha disse _Aquamenti _- um jato de água saiu da varinha de Harry indo em direção a Snape, que agora parecia levar o garoto um pouco a sério.

"Evanesco", disse Snape enquanto com a varinha apontada fazia sumir a água lançada por Harry em forma de jato. O jato era lançado com tanta fúria que Snape mal tinha tempo de fazê-lo sumir, e vinha avançando com tamanha intensidade que pareciam que esmagaria os ossos de quem fosse acertado por elas.

Em um movimento repentino, Snape fez um movimento circular com a varinha e disse "_Aqua Eructo"._

Um jato de água parecia surgir de nada, e absorver sem esforço o feitiço de Harry. Harry lembrara-se então da ultima vez que vira alguém usar este feitiço, e foi em um duelo incrível, entre Dumbledore e Voldemort. Antes de saber como lidaria com aquela barreira, o feitiço de Snape passou a avançar em direção a ele, engolindo seu feitiço completamente. Ainda pulsando de raiva, Harry mantinha a varinha erguida.

-_Reducto! _

Harry lançara o feitiço bem no meio da parede de água que vinha em sua direção, fazendo-a explodir e molhar a sala toda. Ele e Snape, ambos totalmente ensopados a essa altura, trocaram olhares, e o garoto sabia que aquilo ainda não tinha acabado. Snape não demonstrava mais sua suposta felicidade, aparentava agora estar sério e carrancudo. Snape fez um movimento com a varinha, tão rápido que Harry só teve tempo de sentir algo semelhante a um soco em sua barriga e cair de costas. Antes que pudesse notar, Snape estava em cima dele com a varinha apontada para seu rosto. A varinha de Harry havia caído a aproximadamente um metro de sua mão, este aparentemente era o fim do duelo.

Snape voltou a rir como se tivesse conquistado algo. Mas Harry subitamente teve uma espécie de desmaio. Snape ficou surpreso, não poderia ter causado tanto dano assim ao garoto, abaixou a varinha e ajoelhou para verificar o que tinha acontecido, o que foi um grande erro. A varinha de Harry magicamente voltara a mão do garoto, que a apontou para o pescoço de Snape.

-_Ascendio!_- Snape usara o feitiço e subira até pouco antes do teto da sala, e com uma espécie de baque, caiu um pouco desajeitado sobre uma das mesas, levantando-se rapidamente com a varinha em riste. – Nada mal, Potter. –disse o professor visivelmente surpreso- mas acredito que isso não seja o bastante. –_Oppugno_

Algumas cadeiras se lançaram em direção a Harry. Agora de pé, o garoto apontou a varinha, e com o característico movimento de girar e sacudir parou as cadeiras que vinham em sua direção no ar. Harry agora mirara o chão, logo abaixo de Snape, e com uma versão não-verbal, lançou o feitiço _deprimo_. O chão da sala começou a ensaiar uma ruptura, que não chegou a se completar, pois o feitiço que Harry lançara sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer não foi forte o bastante. Entretanto, foi o suficiente para desequilibrar Snape, que errou o feitiço que lançara contra Harry causando um grande estrondo e derrubando várias das cadeiras e mesas empilhadas em volta.

Subitamente, algo prateado se manifesta na sala, atraindo os olhares de Harry e Snape. Em forma de gato, ele adentra graciosamente a sala e, para surpresa de Harry, a voz da professora McGonagall sai da criatura suspeita serenamente.

-Professor Snape, peço-lhe que, por favor, mande Potter vir a minha sala quando terminar sua detenção, pois preciso falar com ele, obrigada.

Harry ficou surpreso que aquilo falasse, então lhe caiu a ficha, aquilo era um patrono, e fora usado pela professora para lhe transmitir um recado. Por um instante Harry havia se esquecido que estava ensopado, com frio, todo dolorido e sua cabeça latejava até agora com a pancada que recebeu ao ser lançado para traz no duelo. O garoto se levantou meio perdido, e lançou a Snape um olhar interrogativo, mas definitivamente resoluto. Sem desviar o olhar de Snape, que havia guardado a varinha, o garoto começou a caminha, agora também com a varinha nas vestes, em direção ao professor.

-Pode se retirar, Potter, amanhã o senhor voltará aqui para cumprir a detenção, e não se atrase. Passe na Madame Pomfrey, se achar que precisa, pois entendo que como é muito fraco, isso talvez tenha lhe machucado.

Harry lançara novamente um olhar odioso ao professor, que parecia sério e ao mesmo tempo parecia estar se divertindo com o fato de insultá-lo. Com um simples aceno de cabeça o garoto se retirou pela porta imperturbada, deixando a sala que agora possuía danos no chão e no teto, além de destroços de cadeiras e mesas e muita água espalhada por todos os lugares.

Harry fora andando em direção a sala da professora McGonagall sem ter a menor ideia do que ela poderia querer com ele. Mas estava louco para retornar ao salão comunal e contar a Rony e Hermione o que acabara de acontecer. Ele mal acreditava que havia sobrevivido a um duelo contra o professor que mais odiava, e ainda por cima, sem danos graves.

Ao chegar a sala de McGonagall, Harry bateu sem muito entusiasmo, e ouviu a mesma voz serena que a pouco saíra do patrono dizer em tom cordial "pode entrar".

A expressão da professora McGonagall não estava muito séria, e isso aliviou Harry da possibilidade de ser repreendido por algum motivo.

-Dumbledore me pediu que lhe entregasse isso, Potter. – falou ela enquanto sorria brandamente. Naquele momento Harry percebeu que tinha grande afeição pela bruxa, que mesmo muito rígida no que diz respeito as regras, parecia lhe tratar melhor que qualquer outro professor, exceto Dumbledore e Hagrid- Aproveitei a oportunidade para tentar lhe tirar da detenção, que você provavelmente não estava gostando muito, visto que o professor Snape não é um de seus favoritos.

-Vejo que sua detenção foi muito interessante – disse ela ao observar um Harry descabelado e todo molhado. – Severo deve ter pegado pesado com você.

-Até que nem tanto professora, acho que poderia ter sido pior. – sorriu Harry pra ela sem certeza se estava dizendo a verdade ou apenas achando que estava.

Ela sorriu solidariamente para o garoto ao entregar um pergaminho, de forma que lembrou a Harry uma estranha Molly Weasley magra, que faltava apenas dizer-lhe que ele estava muito magro e servir as deliciosas comidas de sempre. Harry agradeceu, enquanto retirava essa imagem de uma senhora Weasley magra da mente, e retirou-se para a torre da Grifinória. Estava absurdamente cansado, e os deveres em nível de N.I.E.M. não estavam ajudando.

Harry abriu o pergaminho no caminho, no qual reconheceu a fina caligrafia de Dumbledore, que, para desgosto do garoto, informava que eles não se encontrariam para descobrir um pouco mais sobre Voldemort.

Ao chegar a torre da Grifinória, Harry rapidamente localizou Rony e Hermione próximos a lareira, em suas habituais poltronas. Harry se largou em uma delas e começou a narrar sua incrível detenção e como fora "salvo" por McGonagall.

(O segundo capítulo será lançado no mais tardar na Segunda Feira, dia 29/04/2012, no blog Regra de Tres e

curta a página do Regra de Tres no Facebook para ficar informado sobre os lançamentos semanais.)


	2. SERIA MESMO SNAPE?

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Fanfic

CAPÍTULO 2

SERIA MESMO SNAPE?

http:/ regra-tres. blogspot. com

para ir ao segundo capítulo, futuramente ele será atualizado aqui, provavelmente na sexta feira. Caso não queira esperar, basta copiar e colar o link acima no seu navegador (sem os espaços, naturalmente).


End file.
